Un Weekend d'Enfer
by Yamatouki
Summary: Rin Kagamine est en voyage avec Miku, Kaito et Len. C'est la dernière journée, ils ont congé. Pour Rin cette journée semble être la pire du voyage. Je suis pas super pour les résumés... Le mieux serait de lire l'histoire ;p


**_Bonjour! Pour commencer Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas.  
Maintenant, c'est un short story que j'ai écrit sur Rin Kagamine ._**

**_Rin part en voyage avec Len, Miku et Kaito. C'est la dernière journée et elle a bien hâte de retourner chez elle!_**

_**Désolé je suis vraiment nulle pour un résumé. Vaut mieux lire l'histoire.**_

_**Ps: Il peut encore y avoir des erreurs, je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite ;p**_  
_**~Yamatouki**_

* * *

**Une dure journée**

Rin venait de passer une journée difficile. C'était la dernière journée de son voyage avec Miku, Kaito et Len. Elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là très fatiguée. Elle s'était couchée un peu trop tard. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas parce que ça avait été le seul temps où elle aurait été avec lui, seuls, pendant ces trois longs jours. Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle supportait Miku dans la même chambre. Elle jeta un regard haineux vers Miku qui dormait. Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait bien la tuer, faire croire à un accident, elle sourit à cette pensée mais se ressaisit. "Impossible... on me soupçonnerait immédiatement et je ne pourrai jamais le revoir". Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre quelque peu désappointé, sans Miku, sa vie serait un peu moins l'enfer. Elle arriva à la salle à manger de l'hôtel, personne n'était assis à la table... elle se sentait seule. Elle remonta après le déjeuner de mauvaise humeur. En entrant dans la chambre, elle resta figée; Len, Kaito et cette satanée Miku. Ils étaient en train de parler joyeusement tous les trois en mangeant. Elle regarda le trio avec dédain. Elle croisa le regard de Miku qui lui renvoyait des éclairs, elle ne fit pas mine de dire aux garçons que Rin était là... Ils l'ignoraient... Elle se retourna contre la porte, sortit en fracassant la porte derrière elle. Dans la chambre les garçons étaient soudainement revenus à la réalité. Ils se jetaient des regards embarrassés. Miku, la douce Miku leur dit:" Elle veut seulement de l'attention, elle va revenir." Les gars furent rassurés et ils continuèrent ce qu'ils faisaient. Pendant ce temps, Rin avait couru jusqu'au jardin à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Il y avait des fleurs mais elle ne s'arrêta point. Au fond du jardin il y avait une forêt, elle y entra et après quelques minutes elle arriva dans une clairière. Elle s'assit sur une souche et pleura. Pourquoi Miku lui en voulait autant? Pourquoi ils l'ignoraient? Pourquoi son propre frère ne remarquait rien? Était-il si stupide? Elle se frotta le genou, en descendant les escaliers elle avait trébuché et s'était fait mal, la douleur était venue s'ajouter à son malheur. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, si chaud, si rassurant. Rin se coucha sur le sol et s'endormit, elle se réveilla deux heure plus tard, ses larmes s'étaient enfin arrêtés et elle était prête à tout affronter. Mais le sol était si confortable. Elle s'y prélassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente de la pluie tomber sur elle, le ciel s'assombrit et un tonnerre éclata. Sa bonne humeur disparut. Tout semblait aller mal... Elle courut jusqu'à l'hôtel et monta dans sa chambre. Miku la transperça du regard, la regarda de haut-en-bas. " Tu m'as tout l'air d'un chien mouillé " Miku éclata d'un rire malveillant, la bouscula et sortit de la chambre. Rin se déshabilla et mit des vêtements secs, une boule à l'estomac elle sortit de la chambre pour aller rejoindre ses "amis" dans la salle à manger pour le dîner. Elle souhaita enfin pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de Len, elle était toujours avec Len. Ils étaient attablés à une table carrée de quatre personnes, Len et Kaito était l'un à côté de l'autre, Miku en face de Len. Elle dut s'asseoir près de cette fille qu'elle haïssait toujours plus. Elle regarda Len qui la regarda. "Ça va Rin?" Len lui demanda sur un ton compatissant en lui souriant. Rin lui répondit "Ça va mieux maintenant" Elle lui sourit et regarda Miku qui semblait la vriller du regard. Rin tenta d'entamer une conversation avec Kaito, mais à chaque fois, Miku se mettait soudainement à rire et Kaito reporta toute son attention sur elle, sans un regard pour Rin. À chaque fois qu'elle essayait de glisser un mot, elle refaisait le même manège. "Comment peuvent-ils ne rien voir!" pensa-t-elle. Après le dîner on vint les chercher. C'était enfin l'heure de rentrer. Enfin la fin de la torture. Elle monta se préparer en vitesse comme tous les autres. Elle sortit de l'hôtel, voulant s'asseoir à côté de Len. C'était une voiture à cinq places. Len s'était assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre et alors que Rin tenta d'entrer dans la voiture, Miku la tira vers l'arrière, elle tomba et se releva pour voir que Miku était assise à côté de Len... Elle voulut lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler, mais elle se dit qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant sa libération. Elle dut s'asseoir en avant car elle ne voulait pas supporter Miku à côté d'elle et aussi parce que Kaito la regardait avec l'espoir qu'elle lui laisserait la place. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Miku et s'assit à l'avant avec le chauffeur. Elle étouffa la boule qui tentait de remonter dans sa gorge quand elle entendait ceux en arrière rire. Elle était tellement frustrée. Comment Len pouvait-il être aussi stupide! Elle faillit frapper la portière de son poing, mais se retint. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans son voisinage, Len et Elle allait bientôt pouvoir retrouver leur maison. Rendu dans le stationnement, Miku donna un baiser sur la joue de Len. Rin n'en pouvait plus, elle sortit de la voiture, claqua la porte et rentra à l'intérieur avec précipitation, une douche était de mise. Len la rattrapa et lui prit l'épaule.

-Pourquoi tu m'ignores?

Rin lui jeta un regard de reproche, mais garda la bouche fermée. Elle repoussa son bras et lui répondit

- Parce que je t'en veux

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Quoi! T'es vraiment stupide! T'as pas remarqué le jeu de cette connasse?

-De quoi tu parles?

-De Miku! Elle a tout fait pour me mettre à part, pour me frustrer, et toi t'as rien foutu! Tu t'es laissé faire comme un chien!

-Voyons, Rin, de quoi tu parles?

-De quoi Je parle! Ce matin, elle a fait exprès de ne pas me parler, elle m'a complètement ignorée! Et ça c'était seulement ce matin. Le pire c'Est que quand je suis partie Toi t'as rien fait! T'es resté là à t'amuser à rire avec elle comme si de rien était! T'es même pas sortie voir ce que j'avais! T'as rien fait!

-Mais Miku a dit que c'était rien!

-Et tu l'As crue! Toi mon frère qui me connait depuis l'enfance tu l'as cru! Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à claquer des portes pour rien!

Elle le frappa sur la poitrine, plus par désespoir que pour lui faire mal. Des larmes descendant sur sa joue, des larmes de frustration.

-Mais!

-Non! Puis au dîner! Elle a fait exprès de s'asseoir près de toi, comme ça je devais m'asseoir ailleurs. Dès que j'essayais de parler, elle se mettait à rire, elle le faisait exprès, pour me faire sentir seule, isolée, pour me faire souffrir.

-Rin, c'est dans ta tête tout ça, Miku n'est pas comme ça.

-Ah non! Comment expliques tu le fait qu'elle m'ait poussé pour s'asseoir avec toi, j'étais la première, elle m'a poussé, je suis tombée et t'as rien dit!

- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, pourquoi elle te ferait mal?

-Pour son plaisir! Elle veut que je souffre!

-Mais non!

-Oh si! Et le baiser! Elle t'a donné un baiser sur la joue! Elle l'a fait exprès ça aussi!

Rin pleurait à chaude larme, la tête dans les mains.

-Elle voulait me rendre jalouse, pour que je sois encore plus misérable!

-Rin... pourquoi tu serais jalouse? Voyons.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

Elle jeta son sac dans les escaliers et monta à l'étage s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, donc dans la douche. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau, elle pleura sur sa journée et son week-end de frustration. Les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur son corps à un rythme constant finit par la calmer, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Elle se concentrait seulement sur les gouttes d'eau glissant sur son corps. Elle mit du shampooing dans ses cheveux et moussa pendant cinq minutes, en se faisant un massage crânien. Elle était en train de mettre du revitalisant dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle entendit Len lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle ne lui répondit pas et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux une dernière fois. Si elle ne sortait pas bientôt, elle se doutait bien qu'il allait entrer sans hésitation.

Elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle, les cheveux encore mouillés et sortit de la salle de bain. Len était sur le bord de la porte. Crème glacé au chocolat et son film préféré dans les mains, elle le toisa.

-Je suis désolé Rin. Viens-tu écouter un film?

Elle lui sourit faiblement et hocha la tête.

*~Fin~*

* * *

**_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu :D J'en ai encore d'autre de Rin ;p _**

**_~Yamatouki_**


End file.
